The White Eagle
by Angel Rarity
Summary: A young woman from England is sent to marry a man she has never met before, a templar. But when she comes across a strange man in white, will she follow her fathers wishes or follow her heart? And Altair and Oc story (ON HOLD DUE TO PERSONAL REASONS)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first story from the game Assassin's Creed. Yes it will be a romance story between Altair and my Oc. Now please bare in mind that since this is my first story that I might misspell names or towns. If so please point that out. Also please no mean reviews for I'm still learning about story writing. And so you know, this is after Altair defeats his master and becomes the new leader (And no Maria, sorry guys just don't like her :p)  
I do NOT own Assassin's Creed or its characters, only my Ocs.

Chapter one

It was quiet and peaceful. The sounds of the melodic chirps from the small insects brought a sense of peace to the young 20 year old girl. She sighed and curled up on her side in the small carrage pulled by two beautiful black moved a loose strand of snow white hair from her pixie like face. She was beautiful, she had rich creamy light colored skin and almond shaped eyes that glistened a clear aqua even from where she came from. Her hair was as soft as cotton and whiter than snow. When she spoke, her voice had a beautiful melody to it catching any man or woman who heard it.

Orignally from England, she was sent to Jerusalem from her father to start a new life and for his beautiful daughter to marry a man of royal blood to unite the two countries. Her mother passed two years back and it left an empty hole in her heart that still ached. The bright rays of light shined in her blue eyes causing her to huff in annoyance and turn to try to cover her eyes. Yawning she sat up fully and peeked out the small window on the carrage, it was late afternoon and the sun was very bright in the sky.

"Excuse me sir, when will we be arriving?" I asked sleeply. The mans gruff voice answered from the front where the horses were. "We are almost there now, the town is coming up" At that I looked out again and finally saw the town in the distance. It was breathtaking! Never have I seen such strange structures in all of my life. There were buildings that were large and round at the top. When I glanced up there were large but beautiful birds flying to and from the town.

Just than the carrage suddenly stopped. The door opened and I blinked from the harsh sun that nearly blinded me. The man held out his hand and I took it, stepping down and smiled a thanks to him. Now I'm very small compared to most people. I barely stand 5 feet and had a small frail body and nice curves to match me. He lead me into the busy city. Some kids ran past and giggled with glee. I smiled at them and continued to a large building.

There I was told to wait and the man went inside to fetch someone. Deciding that was my change to look around more. I noticed many strange men in armour with a red cross on them walking around with dark looks on their faces and a hand on their sword. One turned my way and we locked eyes for a moment. I shuddered and glanced away quickly. Something about him was not right.

Deciding to look elsewhere I looked at the buildings admiring the way it was built. Just than I saw a flash of white and there appeared to be a tall figure standing on a roof looking around. How odd. And just as quickly as the man arrived, he vanished in a flurry of white me believe that it was either my imagination or a ghost wondering around the city.

Just than a tall slender woman came out and smiled a warm smile. "Ah you must be Jadience, please come this way." She lead me down the street. I glanced around hoping to spot that strange man in white again, to prove that he was real. "Excuse me, I was wondering if there are ghosts here." I asked hoping to confirm my suspisions."Ghosts? I believe not" She blinked at me and laughed. "Here we are! This is where you will be staying until further notice, I hope you enjoy your stay".

I looked at the small house. It wasn't very big, not like what I'm used to but it looked in good condition. "Thank you miss." I bowed politly. "Your very welcome, if you need any assistance, please don't hesitate to find me. and my name is Isara." And with that she walked back where we came. Sighing softly I decided to enter and check out my new home.

Inside was small but cozy. There was a small kitchen on the left, and another room next to it. I found some stairs and went up to find a very small bathroom with a tub. Across from it was a single bedroom with a queen size bed next to the window. It had a beautiful quilt with silk sheets. Next to it was a dresser and a large mirror on top. There I found my belongings already here and put away. I headed over to the window and looked out.

There were many people walking the streets now and more guards patroling the roofs as well. I wanted to leave and explore my new home but seeing those guards changed my mind quickly. Then suddenly an idea came to mind. When I was small I use to pretend I was a bird soaring high up and I would run along the rooftops flapping my arms like a crazy person. Than my fathers laughing voice would call to me and I would 'fly' to him and my mother.

I smiled sadly remembering the good times before my mother passed. Now my father seems to always be busy and I hardly ever saw him. I slowly climbed out the window and swung my body up and onto the roof and stood there enjoying the feeling of being free once more. I knew I had to be careful not to be seen by the gaurds or anyone for that matter.

I walked along the roofs looking out over the city and watching people scurry about. There was a woman begging for money and food, making me sad. I never had to deal with no food or money but seeing others suffer just broke my heart. Looking around I spotted something in the distance. It was the white robed man! He seemed to be in a rush, bounding gracefully from rooftop to rooftop.

He reminded me of a agile cat running freely. And than it struck me, he was heading my way! With a gasp I quickly ducked down behind a rooftop garden. He ran right passed so fast he looked like a blur. He suddenly stopped a few feet away and glanced back my way. I froze and held my breath. 'Did he see me?' I thought and continued to watch. His eyes seemed to pierce right through the garden and at me.

I felt a shudder go through me. How did he know I was there? Just than an arrow shot by him and he let out a curse under his breath and took off running again. I was in awe at how he leapt with such grace. It was like he was flying! His robes almost looked like wings. But soon I lost sight of him, and the shouting grew distant.

I deemed it safe and slowly came out from my hiding spot and looked around. I than made a mad dash to my window and dove in, closing it right after. I sat on my bed and with a hand to my beating heart. 'Who was he? Where did he come from? And why did he stare towards my hiding spot like he knew I was there?' I had so many questions that filled my head. He was tall and very well built from what I could make out.

I got up and decided to see if there was any food to make dinner. There was no point in driving myself crazy with questions like that. When I got downstairs and to the kitchen I found that there was indeed some food here. I grabbed some bread and fruit and a piece of salted meat and sat at the table.

I took a bite of the fruit and found it very sweet and wonderful much better than the fruit back home. I ate it quickly, realizing how hungry I was. I soon devouered the meat and bread. I took the dishes to the small sink and set them in there and headed back upstairs. The sun was begining to set and children had headed back inside their homes.

Yawning I realized that I barely slept on that long ride here. So I looked into the dresser to find my favourite pink laced night gown and slipped into it. Than I crawled between the sheets of my bed and drifted off to sleep dreaming about the strange man in white, staring at me with those piercing eyes.

-  
The next day was when I saw him again. I was out looking around at the different fabrics when I heard shouting coming towards me. When I looked up I saw that strange man running as fast as the wind with many guards following far behind shouting in rage. Just than more guards seemingly appeared out of no where and cut him off.

I was frightened of what would happen to him, although I have no idea who he is. Then I saw him do something I never would have believed possible of a man. He ran straight at them and suddenly veered left and seemed to run up the wall before twisting his body in a spin and swung himself off a plank and onto the roof and vanished.

To say I was amazed is an understatment. I stood there with my jaw hung open looking foolish. Even the guards looked baffled. As I started heading back I noticed what looked like blood on the ground where he was. He was hurt! My compassion for others outweighed the concern to why they were after him.

Looking around to make sure no one saw me, I darted down an alley and came to a ladder that led up to the rooftops. I climbed up and looked around. I didn't see any sight of this mysterious man anywhere. When I was about to give up I noticed a small drop of red. Immediately I knew who's it was and started to follow the small trail.

It seemed like forever till I came to a large flat roof with a garden on it. There I noticed the trail led to it. Slowly I approached it and peaked inside. There was nothing in there. So I walked to the front and suddenly I was jumped on and pushed harshly down and found a blade close to my neck.

To say I was frightend didn't come close. My eyes were round with fright as I looked to the hooded man atop me. He had a deep frown set upon his face and a scar on his mouth. There was a light stubble forming on his lip. He was breathtakeing, even from this angle. Though I could not see his eyes clearly for his hood cast a deep shadow over him. Giving him an even more frightning appearance.

"Why are you following me?" His deep voice growled out at me. His voice deep and rich sent shivers down my spine. "I-I saw blood and I was trying to help you!" I squeaked. I'm sure I looked down right pathetic. My eyes as big as plates and my shaking didn't help much either.

He continued to stare deep into my eyes as if he was looking through my very soul. We stayed like that for a moment more before he moved off of me in one fluid motion. "I do not need your help girl." He said less gruff but still guarded. I slowly got up, a bit sore from the harsh push to the ground.

He seemed to be studying me closely. "You are not from around here". It was not a question but a fact. I did not trust my voice so I nodded. He stood there a moment longer before turning and slowly headed the other direction. I then noticed that he was limping and looked at his leg.

I gasped when I saw the large gash on his leg and blood leaking from it. "B-but sir! Your leg you need to rest!" I called out to him. He stopped and turned to me again. Staring hard at me. As if he was trying to read my thoughts. "Please, let me help you with your wound, than you can be on your way". I hoped he would listen to me.

He seemed to think hard on it. I could make out the pained expression on what little of his face I could see. He glanced back to where he was headed and let out a frusterated sigh. "Fine, I shall go with you, but be warned, if you try anything I will not hesitate to defend myself." He growled out and turned to follow me.

I gulped at that, knowing full well he meant every word of it, and I believed him when I saw the amount of weapons he carried on his person. Nodding I turned and led him back to the roof of my little house and slipped in through the open window. Thankful that I decided not to close it.

When I was in, I turned to help him when to my amazement, he swung himself into my room with ease. I couldn't help but gauk at his swiftness even with an injury. This was one strange man indeed. I quickly turned and headed to the bathroom and found some gauze and some healing paste to help with his wounds.

When I came out he was standing by my bed looking at the old figurines of tiny horses I had collected over the years. He quickly turned and looked at me. His sudden movement startled me but nonetheless I slowly approached him and handed him the items. He looked at it brefly than turned his attention back to me.

I cleared my throat nerviously. "Um if you could please sit on the bed and pull up your pant leg it would help." I said and waited patiently. He slowly but gracfully walked over to the bed and sat down. He slowly and tenderly moved his pant leg up from the wound.

I went to appoarch him but he stopped me. "I can take care of this myself." He said and reached for the gauze. I handed it to him quietly not wanting to anger him in anyway. I watched as he put the paste on and grunted a little from the pain. Than when he attempted to wrap it up, I could see he was having trouble.

I reached and took it from him and started wrapping his leg in silence. I could feel his eyes on me, watching my every move. When I finished he muttered a thank you before pulling down the pant leg and covering it. I nodded my head and grabbed the rest and put it away.

When I came back he was already by the window getting ready to leave. "Thank you for your assistance, safety and peace to you." He said than vanished out the window. I ran to the window to see a white blur running over the rooftops into the distance.

I stood there thinking about what just happened. Had I really just helped a leathel man that I didn't know? He was truly dangerous that I could tell from not just his weapons but from the way he walked. He walked with deadly grace, the air about him screamed of death and fear.

And yet here I was, saving this deadly man and possibly getting myself caught up in something I would soon to regret. Oh how he intrigued me. He was truly a mystery. If my father was here right now, he would tell me how foolish I was and that I should keep my nose out of this before I get pulled deeper in. But thats the problem, I am very foolish.

Sighing I headed downstairs and right when I entered the kitchen I heard a knock on the door. Curious, I opened it to find Isara's smiling face. "Ah there you are! I wanted to inform you that your future husband Daren de Sable will be arriving to meet you in three days. He is busy on a mission with his father Robert de Sable at the moment." She grinned happily.

Forcing a happy smile I said "Wonderful! I cannot wait to meet him!" I gagged inside. Noding Isara smiled brightly "You are a lucky woman, he is very grand and brave. Many woman will be jealous of you!" She nodded once more before turning to leave. "Oh that reminds me, please be careful when leaving, there is an assassin amoung us." And with that she left.

I closed the door and leaned against it. "Assassin? Is that what he is?" I questioned to myself. Although I didn't want to believe, everything inside me screamed that it was true. The way he carried himself with such deadly grace and the frightning weapons upon him said it all. He was an assassin, and I wanted to find him, God I am truly foolish.

_  
Well heres the first chapter! Please tell me what you think! I would love advice on how to make the story more interesting to you. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I was running down the darkened street. Sweat glistened on my skin as I ran. I don't know what was chasing me, but my instincts told me to run. And so I did, I ran as fast as my legs could move. Breathing heavily. I took a sharp left and ended up in an alley. And found it to be a dead end.

I turned and faced my attacker to see who or what it was. Than I saw a very large man stop at the entrance and glare menacingly at me. His eyes dark and filled with hunger. He approached me and harshly grabbed my arm in a painful grip. I cried out in fear and tried to turn my head from his evil face.

But he held my head in place with his free hand. His eyes were a dark brown almost black color, his skin was dark tan in color. His breath smelled horrid. And I noticed he was missing a front tooth. His eyes roamed my shaking body and he stared at my breasts. I whimpered afraid of what was to come.

Just than I thought I saw a large shadow of what looked like a great eagle soaring over head. The man took no notice. Just than a white shape dropped down a few feet from us. The light of the moon shone around it making it glow. Just than I realized who it was. And just as sudden the foul man made a gasping noise.

My eyes turned to look at him and saw fear and pain in his eyes. Than his eyes clouded over and he dropped to the ground dead, with a strange looking knife sticking out of his back. I looked up to the mystery man in white, he was staring hard at me with glowing golden eyes. He said something although I couldn't hear it. Than everything seemed to melt away.

I launched myself out of my bed gasping and shaking violently. I sat there trying to get my bearings, I was covered in a cold sweat. I looked around and realized I was at home in my bed. It was still dark indicating it was still night. 'A dream, it was just a dream' I thought to myself and slowly climbed out of bed.

I knew I would not be able to sleep now after that strange and frightening dream I had. Sighing I changed into a pair of tan colored pants and a white top and crept out onto my roof. The moon was high and full tonight. It eerily reminded me of the moon in my dream. And how it glowed making him appear almost ghost like.

Shaking my head to clear it, I decided to roam a little to calm my nerves. I started to jog across the rooftops bare foot making little noise as I went. I jumped from roof to roof enjoying the cool rush of air on my face. I soon came to a stop to catch my breath and look around. I than realized I was far away from my house.

And than it hit me, I was lost. I'm still new to the town and it would have been wise to stay close by my home. But I foolishly ran without thinking of the consequences. I grumbled to myself and looked around in hopes of spotting something familiar to help me.

As I searched my straining eyes fellow upon something white moving in the distance. It was him! It had to be! Forgetting that I was lost, I quickly and quietly followed a distance behind. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was following a deadly man at night but I couldn't stop myself.

As I ran to keep up I suddenly tripped and fell flat on my face. "Ow..." I moaned and sat up. I looked up ahead and froze. He was standing on another roof looking straight at me! I slowly got up and stared back, watching him. He stood still like a statue, but his robes waved gently in the wind.

He turned and headed towards me. My heart quickened its pace as he approached me. He stopped a foot away and spoke in that deep rich voice that made me feel weak in the knees. "What are you doing out here at this hour?" He was much taller than me, with a broad chest and strong arms. He seemed to have a god like appearance when he turned his head slightly, making his face glow beautifully from the moon.

"I couldn't sleep and decided to go for a walk." I explained when I finally found my voice. He raised a brow. "So you decided to follow me?" He questioned. I gulped knowing I was in for it now. "I saw you and wondered what you were doing...so I followed you yes." I ducked my head shamefully. "But now I'm lost." I added in a whisper. But he heard me.

He stood there a moment longer studying me with those piercing eyes of his. It was still hard to making out the color of them thanks to that hood of his. Than without warning he scooped me up and began running across the roofs and jumping with ease as if I weighed no more than a pillow.

I held on with a squeak as he dashed around and soon the freighting but thrilling ride ended and we were back at my house. He set me on the ground and I wobbled a little. I turned to thank him but he was already at the edge of the roof. "Wait!" I called out holding up a hand.

He paused and turned his head my direction. "Can't I at least get your name?" I asked nervous. He stood dead still, staring at me. Thinking. "M-my name is Jadience." I said to him, hoping that would make it a little easier. He turned back around and prepared to jump. But before he did I heard him say a single word before leaving in a flash of white.

"Altair"

The name was so unique, so mysterious. Just like him. Sighing satisfied, I headed in and stared at my bed. 'well I suppose its about time I got back to bed than.' I thought and crawled into bed. I closed my eyes and thought of the mysterious and handsome man named Altair. I smiled and soon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I slowly woke to the sun shining through my window. I grumbled sleepily and sat up. From across the room I could see my very messy hair in the mirror. I giggled to myself and went to get up but froze. Last nights activity came flooding back to me.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized he was utterly handsome. Blushing I shook my head violently and got up and went to my dresser where my brush sat on top. Grabbing it I decided to tame my wild mane before dressing and heading out to do some shopping.

I was in need of some new clothes. And maybe a few other items too. After I tamed my hair, I quickly dressed in a dark green dress with tan khakis underneath. I grabbed my bag of coins and headed downstairs and out the door. The streets were already buzzing with life when I stepped out into the streets.

I had to awkwardly dodge people left and right. Many would bump into me and glare, others would just keep walking like I was a ghost. But what made me nervous the most was the hungry glares from some of the guards that I passed. I purposely walked on the other side of the street.

I was examining some wares when a group of huge dirty men walked-no staggered by laughing loudly and carrying half empty bottles in their hands. I kept my eyes down and choose to ignore them. Hoping they would go away. Soon they did and I relaxed. I had decided to buy a new white gown with red laces on the bottom and cuffs. It was beautiful.

As I was heading down the street, I passed by an alley when I was suddenly forced back into the dark alley by a strong hand. "ello pretty lady whatcha doin?" A slurred voice said behind me. I froze with fear as he slid his hand down my waist to my legs groping me.

"P-please l-let me go!" I pleaded and he laughed and turned me around to face him. His teeth were yellow and one bottom front tooth was missing. He had a dirty face with a long untrimmed beard. His eyes were dark and cold as he scanned me. His breath smelled of what he was drinking. It was horrid.

I realized that he was one of the men I saw earlier! Just than more appeared behind him from the shadows laughing as well. "Now why would we do that hmm? Why don't you be a good little girl and show us whats under that dress of yours?" The others laughed excitedly.

I felt tears prick on the corners of my eyes. As the horrid man started lifting my dress I immediately acted. I lifted up my knee and nailed him right where the sun don't shine. He groaned in pain and let me go. I tried to run but another skinnier man caught me and pulled me by my hair.

Tears ran freely now as I whimpered. "your gonna pay for that you bitch!" the man growled. I closed my eyes thinking the worst when suddenly I heard a light whistling sound cut through the air and the man who had me went rigged. I looked up and saw his eyes where wide with terror before they clouded over and he fell.

That made the other three turn around scanning the place looking for their attacker. "Show yourself coward!" The biggest man bellowed. Just than another made a gagging noise and dropped dead. The other two stared for a moment at their fallen comrade before deciding it was smart to get the heck out of there.

They quickly ran past me, running into themselves as they ran away. Just as they ran out of sight, I heard them both scream before silence fell. I laid there too shocked to move. Just than a flash of white and I was staring at two booted feet. I looked up to find Altair standing before me.

He bent down and looked me in the eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked with a hint of concern. Unable to find my voice I just nodded my head. Satisfied, he gently took hold of my arm and lifted me up easily. When I was on my two feet he looked over me once before turning in a flurry of robes and took off.

Shaking I slowly walked out of the alley to come face to face with a tall, broad man. He had that red cross on his chest like the other guards, but he seemed less hostile than the others. "Excuse me miss, are you alright?" He asked looking at my tear stricken face and the dead men behind me.

I nodded numbly. "He offered a small smile. "I heard some commotion and found two men dead back there and I came to investigate. My name is Daren de Sable at your service my lady." He bowed politely. It than hit me. "Your Daren?" I asked dumbly. "Yes, do you know of me?" He asked a little confused.

"Y-yes I am Jadience, I am to meet you." I replied. He suddenly smiled "Ah! Yes your Lady Jadience! It is a good thing I found you than. I was just on my way to meet with you." He grinned. I offered a small smile. Thinking that he is one day early. But nonetheless happy to have someone to walk home with.

I led him through the streets and back to my house, still shaking slightly from my ordeal. I couldn't believe that Altair had killed those men! Although they did deserve it... I opened the door and led him inside. He looked around with a slight frown on his face.

"Is something the matter?" I asked watching him. "This will not do, this house is far too small for us and our family." He stated which caused my hair to rise up. I just met him and hes already talking about starting a family? What kind of man is he? I chose not to answer to his question and led him to the living room.

There I sat down in a chair in hopes of calming my still crazed nerves. "Are you Alright Jadience?" He asked, his eyes held concern. "Um yes just a little shaken up is all." I whispered. He stared at me a few minutes longer before turning to look out the window. "I apologize but I must go and speak to my men about this 'killing' that has taken place today."

With that he bowed and turned and left out the door. When he was gone, that's when my wall cracked and I broke down in tears. Now I'm usually a strong woman, but where I came from I was never harassed like that and never witnessed men being slain right in front of me, leaving my family and being forced to marry a man I don't know.

So I'm sure you can understand the presser of all of this being pushed onto me. Its not easy. After a while of crying I slowly rose to my bedroom and looked in the mirror. I was a mess. My blue eyes were now a dull blue and were red and puffy from all the crying. I looked at my dress and found some tears in it.

I sat on my bed and thought of what happened. If it wasn't for Altair, who knows what would have happened? Shaking my head, I knew I had to repay him for saving me some how. I already knew that he was a dangerous man, but I also knew that he wasn't evil. So I headed downstairs and grabbed a plate.

I added some of the delicious fruit and some bread and cheese on it and brought it back upstairs. I took out a sheet of paper and began writing. '

Altair, I wish to thank you for saving me today from those men. I wish to return the favour by offering a safe place in my home. If you need any assistance I will help you the best I can.

sincerely,  
Jadience.

Satisfied, I put down the quill and looked out the window. The day was already ending and the towns people were heading home. I took the plate and the paper and slowly climbed to the rooftop. I walked over to the roof garden where I first saw him and placed it there beside it.

I looked around once and smiled to myself. I am crazy for offering assistance to a murderer. But I couldn't help it, I wanted to learn more of this strange man who seemed to fly over the rooftops. 'Hmm the flying man' Laughing to myself I headed back inside and decided to read a little before going to bed.

-  
Ok heres the second chapter! Sorry its so short and sorry that I ended it suddenly, but I can't rack my brain for anything else to add at the moment. Well so you know I am starting on chapter three yay! lol. And I might be a bit slow at updating starting monday because I'm starting my new job, but I will try to update every week. Please correct me if I made any errors or got any names wrong. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

I awoke to the sounds of a bell ringing in the distance. I pushed back the covers and stretched out moaning as my joints popped into place. I got out of bed and went to my dresser to find what to wear today. As I was rummaging through the drawers something on the windowsill caught my attention. It was the plate I left out last night. curious, I picked up the plate finding that everything I left on the plate was gone, including the note I left. Satisfied I headed downstairs with the empty plate and placed it in the sink to be washed later.

"Hmm what to do." I pondered for a moment than decided to go out and find Daren. "If I am to marry that man I might as well get to know him." I said aloud and grabbed an apple before heading out into the city. As I walked, I couldn't help but mumble to myself. "This heat is really starting to bug me! I swear if it gets any hotter I will be nothing more than a puddle!" I nearly shouted. Many people passing me shot me a worried glance. Ah what ever. I soon found myself face to face with a group of guards. Sighing I decided to ask them where he was. Putting on my best smile I looked up to one of the men. "Excuse me sir, I am a bit lost and I am searching for Daren de sable. could you please help me?" The men glanced to one another than back to me sneering "And why should I take you to him? What business do you have woman?" I ground my teeth at his snide remark but kept a calm face. "I am Jadience Elena Gyst and I am Darens soon to be wife." I replied. Those men were starting to bug me.

The men suddenly went rigid "Oh malady I do apologize, please right this way." The tallest one bowed than led me away from the others. Pleased with myself I followed him hiding my smile by ducking my head. Soon we stopped at a door to a very large building. He opened the door and lead me inside. It was a dark grey color on the inside with little light except for some candles among the wall. The guard cleared his throat and I turned to look straight ahead. There sat Daren with three other men. "Excuse me milord but your lady requests you." At that he turned and walked away, throwing me a glance which I ignored. "Ah Jadience! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here on such a lovely day?" He asked with a bright smile. I must say he wasn't bad looking. He had nice brown eyes that shone with happiness and square shoulders that told of strength. I forced not to roll my eyes at his 'Lovely day' It was too damn hot!

I just wanted to see you, and maybe get to know you better before our wedding." I replied with a soft voice hiding my gagging at the words that came from my mouth 'wedding' yuck. Hes eyes brightened. "What a wonderful idea! Yes let me finish up here and I will show you more of the city if you'd like." Smiling I nodded my head and decided to have a look around. As I glanced at the portraits I over heard them arguing about a man. "I am growing tired of this elusive man. I want you to double, no triple the guards! We must find him before he hits his next target!" Daren sounded annoyed. They continued to argue with hushed voices as I decided to wait outside. What man are they talking about? I leaned against the side of the building shielding my eyes from the harsh rays of the sun.

I soon heard the door open and Daren appeared. When he saw me he smiled apologetic. "I'm terribly sorry my dear, there has been some problems lately." I turned my attention to him. "Oh? Whats going on?" I asked. "There has been a...man running about, killing my men and stirring up trouble. But do not fret my dear, I'll make sure no one harms you" He said confidently. Faking a smile I nodded to him. He soon led me deeper into the rich district. It was becoming more difficult to get around as the crowds of people grew thicker. One woman bumped into me and gave me a dirty look. How rude.

We came to a stop in front of a bakery of sorts. He said something I didn't quite catch and the man smiled before going into his shop and emerging with a bag. Daren took it and handed him a few coins. curious I stared at the lumpy bag. He caught me looking. "Are you hungry Jadience? Here" He reached in and pulled out a soft mound of dough with what looked like sugar on it. Taking it I nibbled it and the strange food tasted sweet. "What is it? I asked." That is a pastry. It is very delicious. He replied biting into his own. Soon we finished and we continued on our way. As we walked I could feel his eyes on me. "Yes?" I asked. He smiled and suddenly reached over and swiped his thumb along my jaw. I tensed up. "You have a bit of sugar left over on your face." He chuckled.

Blushing I mumbled a thank you. We looked at each other for a moment, when I saw movement behind him. It was Altair! He stopped suddenly and froze when he saw us. Daren was turning to see what I was looking at and I panicked. I grabbed him and kissed him. 'What am I doing?' I thought but continued to kiss him as I kept an eye on the man in white. He seem to stare for a moment before turning and climbing up a building. Deeming it safe I let him go. Daren stared at me wide eyed before a sheepish grin came. "My! Are we eager?" But we should save that for the wedding." He smirked. I have to admit he did have a charming smile. "I-I think I'm ready to head home now." I said my face turning redder than a tomato.

He laughed and took my hand. "Of course, it is getting late anyways." At that I looked up and realized it was much later in the day than I expected. He led back home and held the door open for me. As I walked in he cleared his throat. I turned to look at him. "Um about today, thank you for letting me show you around. I have a wonderful time." He smiled warmly. I smiled back and bowed slightly. "It was my pleasure, I had fun too. Goodnight Daren." I said and he closed the door leaving me alone in the house.

I headed to the kitchen and grabbed an apple, not really feeling all that hungry after what happened. I blushed deeply remembering what I did to save Altair from getting caught. But now that I think about it, what was he running from? Did he get himself into trouble again? Oh what ever I give up trying to find out about that man. Huffing I climbed the stairs after finishing my apple and headed to the bathroom. I decided a nice hot bath should sooth my nerves. I added some hot water to the bath and stripped down before slowly getting into the tub. I moaned when the hot water hit my aching muscles. I leaned my head back and sighed with relief as I sat there soaking up the heat.

I grabbed my favourite bottle of soap(I don't know what they called soap back then lol) and removed the cap. The rich smell of Vanilla hit my nose. Vanilla has always been my favourite. I poured out the liquid and rubbed on me. Than I added it to my hair. After I rinsed and put the cap back on. I climbed out of the tub my skin was soft and smooth. I dried myself off before putting on my silk gown and robe. I left the bathroom and headed to my room. There I grabbed my brush and began brushing my hair. Once I finished I headed to my bed and crawled into it and settled between the sheets. As I lay there I remember what happened into the city. And the look Altair gave me before leaving. Was it a look of...jealousy? Naw it couldn't be, why would it bother him? Sighing I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Hey guys heres another chapter and thank you for your support! Sorry its short again but my computer was being a butthead, it kept deleting my chapter every time I tried to save UURG! Oh and I did a drawing of Jadience if you want to see her go to my page and you will find the link there.

**Teru Kisuke**: Thank you! And yes I understand, I own the AC 1 for pc but never played it. I know so much by watching family play it and research too lol. And yes I would love it if you would proof-read it! Your really great with stories. Yes I try to make it interesting whenever they meet lol I want to turn it into funny encounters too. I'm glad you like Jade, she does have that charm about her ^^ And thank you for your support I will continue to keep writing.

**Guest**: I'm glad you love it^^ I will try to update every week.

** Aquarius-Otter (Guest)**: Thank you! It is cute huh? hehe

**GreatWingedAssassin**: Haha easy there! I'll keep updating no worries. I'm glad you like it!

**(hitthedust who pmed me)**:Thank you for pointing out that she was a bit mary-sue like. I made her a bit more brave.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I want to thank you all for your continued support. Just a heads up, I cannot afford the bill this month so they will turn it off. Though I don't know when. But do not worry I will be back next month with chapters to post. So no matter what I will continue this story.

* * *

Chapter 4

I awoke the next morning to the sound of knocking. I got out of bed and headed downstairs where the sound came from. When I opened the door it was a girl about 18 years of age. "Hello um my name is Asha. I noticed that you are new here and um thought maybe I could show you around?" She asked looking down with pink showing in her cheeks. "My name is Jadience and I've already been shown around, but I wouldn't mind going out. I said smiling. Her chocolate brown eyes lit up. "Wonderful!" She said cheerfully.

"However I need to change first" I laughed and ran back inside to change. Picking out a powder blue dress, I quickly changed and brushed my hair before heading back outside to where Asha stood patiently. Now Asha was quite pretty. She had a nice sun-kissed tan skin, with long dark brown wavy hair with rich chocolate brown eyes. She turned around and smiled at me when I came out. "Ok! where do you want to go first?" She said happily. "Hmm do you want to go to the market?" I asked after thinking. "Oh yes! Lets go." She grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd of people.

I couldn't help but laugh at her cheerful attitude. I was beginning to like her already. We soon found ourselves in front of a stand with jewelry. She was holding a gold charm necklace in her hand, I could tell she liked it a lot. "Are you interested in buying that necklace?" The owner asked. "Oh no thank you, I don't have the money for it." She placed the necklace back down with a sigh. "Are you ready to go?" Asha asked and started heading in another direction. "One second." I said and ran back to the stand and bought something.

I caught up and we continued down the street, looking at different items and laughing at some jokes we told each other. I was already beginning to warm up to her. She reminded me so much of my old friends back home. How I missed them dearly. We soon came to a stop at a bench and decided to take a break. "So how do you like Jerusalem?" Asha asked twirling a strand of hair wrapped around her finger. "It is quite beautiful, a little busy but I like it" I said smiling.

Asha's smile widened "I'm glad to hear that! I've come to see you as a friend already." She said. I nodded my head in agreement. "I feel the same, you remind me of my friends back home." Just than a guard came walking by and gave us a long look before turning and walking off. "I wonder what that's about." I mumbled. Asha seemed suddenly nervous. "Um can we go now please?" She asked as a group of guards seemed to appear from the same direction as the first one came from. "Why? Whats wrong Asha?" I questioned becoming worried as the group paused and stared at us.

"I-I'll tell you later, lets just go please" She pleaded with me while tugging on my hand. I stood up with her and we headed away from them. As we walked I noticed the guards seemed to be following us. But then I realized that it wasn't me they were looking at, rather it was her. Asha seemed to notice it as well and her hand tightened around my arm. "This isn't good." I heard Asha mumble under her breath. I kept silent and continued to watch the guards. Becoming more and more nervous. Just than three more guards came around the corner in front of us. "Its the assassin winch! get her!" One of the guards yelled and charged after us. Asha grabbed my hand and started running down an ally.

"Wait! What did they mean by assassin winch?" I questioned breathing hard as she dragged me down another ally. She turned left again and we hid in the shadows as they ran past. When their voices faded away I turned to her, and found that she was crying. "I'm so sorry Jadience! I never meant to drag you into this!" She cried. "I assist the assassin's here and that's why they called me an assassin winch, you must hate me now." She sniffed. I turned her to look at me "No I don't hate you, though it would have been nice if you would have warned me first, that was very frightening."

She gave me a small smile "Sorry, I was just so caught up with making a new friend that I forgot about them. But, why are you so calm with what I just told you?" She asked. "Well this may sound strange but I think I met an assassin." I replied. She looked at me with a questioning look. "Oh? Who is it? Do you Know?" I don't know why but suddenly I felt embarrassed to know an assassins name. "His name is..Altair" I said in a small voice. Her eyes lit up at the mention of his name. "Ah! You met _him_. He is quite the elusive man." She said. I smiled remembering my encounters with said man.

"But this is not the place to discuss this, we should head back now, it seems the guards have given up." With that said she took my hand and carefully led me back into the streets watching for any signs of the guards. I too keep an eye out for them. When we arrived back at my house I turned to her. "Asha, do you want to come in? Its getting rather late." I asked. She turned and looked at the setting sun. "Um sure maybe that would be a good idea if you don't mind me." She replied. Smiling I took her hand and led her inside. It was quiet inside and a bit messy. I suddenly wished I had cleaned the dishes before leaving today.

"What a cozy place you have." She said looking around. "Oh thanks its kinda messy though" I answered while trying to clear up the mess. She just laughed and started helping me. "That reminds me" I said fishing into my small pocket I had on the side of my dress. I pulled out the necklace from earlier and handed it to her. "Oh Jade you shouldn't have! Even after all the trouble I caused!" She hugged me and sniffled. "Don't worry about what happened, you have made my day a little more..interesting." I said with a laugh. We both laughed until we heard a light thud.

Turning we glanced towards the sound. "I think someones here" Asha whispered to me. Just than another thump was heard upstairs. I felt fear stab through me as I thought of the potential danger that lurked upstairs. Asha turned and started heading towards the stairs. I grabbed her arm and held her back. I shook my head. She silently crept towards the sink and took out a knife. I eyes grew big when I realized what she wanted to do. Than suddenly a person began descending the stairs. I started towards the door when I heard a familiar voice.

"Jadience? Is that you? I've been waiting for you to return I must have fallen aslee-" There Daren froze, staring at me, to Asha to the knife in her hand half raised. "Uh Daren, what a surprise! I didn't know you were stopping by today." I said awkwardly trying to lighten the mood. But Daren didn't speak, he continued to stare at Asha. "What is _she_ doing here?" He demanded. I saw Asha tense. "Shes my friend" I said suddenly fearing his aggressive behavior. "That woman is working with those filthy mongrel assassins!" He growled out taking a step forward.

"How dare you! Your the true filthy mongrel! You and the templar cause!" She growled back. With a frightening roar he launched at her unsheathing his sword. Without thinking I rushed to him and grabbed his arm. "No please Daren! Stop this!" I begged. He turned to me and struck me across the face, causing me to fall with a yelp. "Stay out of this! You have done enough damage leading her here!" He turned to attack again only to see the door slam shut.

Daren cursed under his breath and turned his eyes to me. I was curled up shaking and crying from the blow I took. "You see Jadience? They are cowards! She abandoned you. Do not be fooled by them, especially that winch!" He said and stormed out the door. "Oh yes and do clean this house, make it more presentable. It is just filthy." He said before leaving. Whimpering, I pulled myself up and stood there shaking. Is this the real Daren de Sable? The man I must marry? If only my father knew what was happening, he would have never sent me here.

Deciding to do as he said, I slowly started cleaning up the rest that Asha and I haven't finished. Asha..is it true what he said? That Asha abandoned me? Shaking my head angrily I refused to believe it. Shes my friend, she was probably frightened and ran off. Yes that must be it. I finished with a frustrated sigh and headed upstairs to the bathroom. There I looked at my bruised face in the mirror. I took a deep breath to keep from crying again and headed out to my room. There I turned to find a man standing in the shadows. I froze in fear.

"You must be Jadience."

* * *

Yay my first cliffy! Who do you think it is? Is it friend or foe? Find out in the next chapter!

Birdymain(guest): Ha ha I sure hope its awesome ^^

Birdy Main: I'm glad you love the story. And as for Jadience being too independent I had gotten a complaint letter before, saying she was too marysue like and must seem more independent and less whiny, and remember she came from another country so yes she will be very much different than women in Jerusalem. And there were a few independent women there too, like Maria for instant. She was a very independent rude woman (from my point of view). I am glad that you look forward to more.

Guest: Glad you love it!

GreatWingedAssassin: Thank you! I'm so glad your enjoying this. Don't worry you will soon see more of Altair and Jadience soon enough. Can't rush these things you know ;p


End file.
